Pesca Mortal
by Alfa Prime
Summary: Uma mortífera arma biológica ameaça aniquilar o mundo e apenas a Equipe Quest poderá evitar tal desastre, mesmo que pra isso precisem detê-la antes de seu surgimento.
1. Prólogo

**Parte 1: Prólogo**

* * *

O oceano.

O vasto aglomerado de água que ocupa 70% do planeta Terra.

Em sua infinidade de águas que vão pra toda parte do mundo, se encontram inúmeras espécies de formas de vida, a grande maioria ainda desconhecida aos humanos.

Uma destas formas que se destaca pela sua magnitude é o cachalote, em geral um ser manso mas quando irritado, revela-se um perigo imenso ao seres ao seu redor.

Num de seus vários ataques em sua defesa contra tubarões, um cachalote acabou por acertar um enorme navio de carga, afundado há décadas, que repousava em total silêncio antes do impacto.

No seu interior, na parte do depósito até agora não-inundada, inúmeros contêiners abalados pelo golpe começaram a se remexer e deles, estranhas estruturas mecânicas similares a plataformas com pernas articuladas despertaram e foram se mexendo, abrindo um buraco no casco externo, deixando a água fluir.

Uma vez aberta a sua saída, as estruturas iniciaram uma busca por hospedeiros pra preencher o espaço vazio em sua áreas superiores.

Detectando a presença das vidas marinhas nas proximidades, começaram a agarrar cada peixe, crustáceo, cefalópode e toda criatura possivelmente necessária pra seu propósito pré-programado. Quando completavam a captura, introduziam os tubos de produção de combustível e seguiam para o cumprimento de sua missão...

Continua...


	2. Diversão Interrompida

**Parte 2: Diversão Interrompida**

* * *

"E aí, Jonny? Pronto pra levar uma lavada no vôlei?"

"Nem pensar que vou perdem meu título de 'rei da praia', Hadji."

"Ei, Jessie. não quer vir jogar conosco?"

"Valeu, Hadji, mas tô a fim mesmo de pegar uma cor decente." Ela falou sorrindo, terminando de passar protetor e desamarrando a parte de trás do biquíni antes de deitar.

"Tá certo. E você, Petrônius? Quer jogar?"

"Agradeço, Jonny, mas tenho meu próprio projeto em mente: fazer o maior castelo de areia que já foi feito."

Vendo que seus amigos queriam relaxar ao seu modo, Jonny e Hadji iniciaram sua partida de vôlei.

Jessie tinha poucas oportunidades de desfrutar de um bom descanso perante as missões que ia com seu pai Race e amigos. Pegar um bom bronzeado era seu intuito do dia, principalmente pra atrair a atenção de Hadji.

Petrônius gostava de desenvolver a criatividade quando não necessitava bater em vilões malucos mundo afora. Fazer castelos de areia era uma de suas paixões.

Nisso que Bandit, o fiel mascote da equipe, via contente o trabalho de Petrônius e quis ajudar lhe trazendo um balde de areia, mas tudo que conseguiu foi tropeçar e rolar na direção do homem de granito.

"Bandit. Agradeço pela ajuda, mas prefiro fazer por minha conta. Além disso, não se pode entrar no castelo sem pedir uma audiência ao rei." Petrônius disse brincando ao cãozinho.

Buscando outra coisa pra se divertir, Bandit foi pular em meio as águas do oceano, indo e voltando toda vez que vinha uma onda.

Nessa hora, o pequeno buldogue notou algo se mexendo no meio de algumas algas. Indo pra mais perto pra ver, reparou ser um peixe e foi latindo, mas qual foi o choque ao notar uma estrutura mecânica com pernas na barriga do peixe, seguindo pra pegá-lo.

Bandit correu assustado de volta para seu dono, caindo em cima dele.

"Ei, Bandit. Qual o problema? Se assustou com alguma tartaruga marinha?"

"Acho que é bem mais que isso, Jonny. Olha lá." Hadji apontou na direção do peixe ambulante, que andava como que não soubesse onde ia.

Jessie, ouvindo os estranhos passos, se levantou e gritou ao ver a monstruosidade chegando perto dela.

"AAHHHHH."

Instintivamente, pegou o guarda-sol e tentou acertar a criatura, mas acabou escorregando e caindo. "Socorro."

"Jessie. Estamos indo." Jonny e Hadji correram pra ela, mas Petrônius conseguiu chegar antes, agarrando a criatura.

"Desculpe, mas é proibido bichos estranhos na praia." O homem de granito pegou de jeito a monstruosidade, a qual lutava pra se soltar. "Credo. Que cheiro pavoroso. Se tivesse estômago humano, eu vomitaria."

"Patrônius. Cuidado com essa coisa." Pediu Jessie aflita.

"Fiquem pra trás. Este troço está soltando um tipo de líquido das juntas. Precisamos de algo pra contê-lo."

"A caixa térmica. Eu resolvo isso. Sim-sim-salabim." E a um gesto das mãos do jovem indu, a caixa térmica foi esvaziada e mandada pra direção de Petrônius, que num veloz impulso, jogou o peixe-monstro dentro dela, trancando-a.

"Bom trabalho, galera. Essa foi a pesca do dia."

"Não poderia estar mais de acordo, amigão." Respondeu Jonny pra Petrônius.

Bandit se achegou perto da caixa, apenas pra recuar ao notar que a coisa ainda se mexia.

"Me pergunto de onde veio um bicho esquisito desses." Jessie indagou quando amarrava seu biquíni.

"Com certeza do Japão."

"E como você sabe, Petrônius?"

"O peixe preso nessa bugiganga é típico das águas japonesas, Hadji. Estudo biologia marinha nas horas vagas."

"Isso é que eu gosto de você, Petrônius. Buscar sempre aprender coisas novas." Jonny lhe deu um tapa nas costas.

"Melhor levarmos esse troço pro dr. Quest analisar. Aposto meu biquíni que é trabalho daquele louco do dr. Zin."

"Bem, aposta feita." Jonny sorriu pra sua amiga, enquanto acompanhava ela, Hadji, Bandit e Petrônius, carregando a caixa até o laboratório.

* * *

"Fascinante." Exclamou emocionado o doutor Quest, vendo a máquina presa na sala de contenção. "Uma exo-estrutura robótica autônoma capaz de localizar e capturar seres vivos. Impressionante...e ao mesmo tempo doentio."

"Foi o que pensamos também, papai. Será que o doutor Zin está aprontando mais uma das suas?"

"Talvez não seja trabalho dele, Jonny. Sei que já li sobre algo assim. Esperem um pouco." Benton Quest checou seus arquivos e após folhear cada pasta, encontrou o que queria.

"Exatamente o que suspeitava."

"E o que é isso, doutor?" Perguntou Race.

"Este relatório, Race, que obtive de um arquivo na Alemanha descreve a construção de drones mecânicos carregados com uma bactéria auto-contaminadora que seriam usados na época da Segunda Guerra. Qualquer ser arranhado por uma dessas máquinas contrairia a bactéria. O corpo ficaria verde-limo e inchado, emitindo gases extremamente fétidos que as máquinas usariam como fonte de combustível, uma vez pego o contaminado."

"Já sei. Como uma simbiose. Certo, doutor?"

"Não seria bem isso, Hadji. Simbiose ocorre quando dois indivíduos se unem pra se ajudar. Esta coisa se liga ao contaminado, mas o usa apenas como fonte de energia, impossibilitando a presa de fazer qualquer coisa."

"Mas como será que estão por aí aprontando todas?"

"Segundo sei, Jessie, o navio que transportava esse drones afundou no tempo da Segunda Guerra, e ninguém sabe como ou por que. Talvez um abalo marinho ou algo similar tenha despertado os sistemas-guia deles e os mobilizou pra cumprirem sua missão de contaminação."

"E pelo disse Petrônius, esse aí veio do Japão." Hadji apontou pra máquina contida que fazia força pra tentar sair. "Se um só pôde vir de lá pra cá, nem imagino o que os demais podem estar fazendo."

"Eu sei o podem estar fazendo, Hadji." Falou Petrônius, vindo da sala de comunicação. "Venham ver depressa."

* * *

O grupo se reuniu na sala, perante o monitor principal operado pelo homem de granito.

"Descobriu alguma coisa, Petrônius?"

"Sim, doutor. Quando deduzi que aquela tranqueira veio dos mares japoneses por causa do peixe, redirecionei nossos sistemas de busca mundial pro Japão, e vejam o resultado." E a vista do Japão, mais precisamente de Tokyo, não foi nada bonito de ver.

Inúmeros peixes e animais marinhos atarracados às máquinas ambulantes se arrastavam pelas ruas de Tokyo, atacando cada pessoa que via pela frente e algumas unidades-drones sem hospedeiro se lançavam contra as pessoas contaminadas, que como o doutor Quest descreveu, estavam verdes, tremendamente inchadas e expelindo gases horríveis, capturando-as e introduzindo tubos na boca e traseiro pra sugar o gás. O exército agia, mas sem sucesso. Era uma visão pavorosa.

"Caramba. É pior do que pensávamos." Comentou espantado Race.

"Parece cena de filme de terror, e daqueles bem trash." Foi o argumento de Jessie.

"E será questão de tempo até chegarem ao resto do mundo. Se apenas um pôde se deslocar pra estes lados..." Petrônius disse com o dr. Quest fitando o monitor atento.

"Verdade seja dita, Petrônius. Se não agirmos logo, temo que o mundo todo se transformará numa fétida câmara de gás."

Continua...

* * *

**Petrônius(Hardrock no original) e Jessie eram personagens de grande potencial pros desenhos e acho injusto suas ausências na animações e trabalhos posteriores.**

**Não é esquisito eu citar que Petrônius sinta cheiros, porque ele sente mesmo.**

**Pra quem não sabe, Jessie estreou nos longas de Jonny Quest 'Cyber-Insects' e 'Golden Quest'. **

**Outra coisa que curtia eram os truques de Hadji quando ele dizia 'sim-sim-salabim'.**


	3. Luta Contra O Tempo

**Parte 3: Luta Contra O Tempo**

* * *

A situação mundial era intensa. Depois do Japão, várias partes do mundo sofriam com a invasão dos drones-parasitas, que capturavam cada ser vivo que conseguiam e quando não eram em número suficiente, construíam mais de si mesmos pra seguirem com sua diretriz de captura e infecção.

O doutor Benton Quest trabalhava com as amostras obtidas do drone cativo. Seu filho e o resto do grupo se encarregavam de manter vigilância constante sobre os arredores da ilha Quest caso mais deles viessem a atacar.

"Já temos dois dias que não temos atividade daquelas coisas pra esses lados." Citou Hadji.

"De todo modo, precisamos ficar alertas. Vai saber quando que eles virão pra cá." Race comentou quando verificava os monitores.

"Será que o doutor já obteve sucesso em achar um meio de deter esses lixos infectantes?"

"Pra ser sincero, Petrônius," Ouviu-se a voz do dr. Quest no comunicador interno. "creio ter conseguido algo. Juntem-se no laboratório que mostrarei."

"Eu não pensei que ele acharia a solução tão depressa."

"Claro que ele conseguiria, Jessie. Ele é o meu pai." Jonny falou com todo orgulho. Jessie preferiu nem discutir, indo com os outros.

* * *

"E aí, doutor? Presumo que achou o antídoto pra essa praga."

"Acredito que sim, Race. Observem nosso amigo na sala de contenção." E lá dentro, o drone se debatia incansavelmente em tentar sair.

Dr. Quest pegou um tubo de ensaio e inseriu o líquido dele num orifício ao lado da porta e puxou uma alavanca. Na sala, uma névoa vermelha tomou o aposento por completo, mas a máquina nem ligou. Segundos depois, algo ocorreu: o drone foi ficando com dificuldade de se locomover e de dentro dele, uma substância avermelhada foi segregando das juntas e vãos em geral. Em instantes, a máquina caiu em pedaços, soltando o peixe e se desintegrando por completo, nada restando além do hospedeiro morto e um monte de poeira de ferrugem.

"Uau. Isso funcionou bonito. O drone foi reduzido a praticamente nada."

"Vejamos se os resultados estão como foram planejados. Petrônius..."

"Eu sei, doutor. Vou buscar uma amostra agora." Abrindo a porta da sala, Petrônius coletou um pouco do pó e um pedaço do peixe, levando-os para a análise.

Uns minutos depois, Benton Quest mostrou-se satisfeito.

"O antídoto foi um sucesso, pessoal. Ele reverteu o efeito da bactéria, permitindo trazer o peixe de volta ao seu estado normal, ainda que ele tenha morrido, e de quebra transformou a bactéria num tipo de super enferrujador, eliminando o drone por completo."

"Dois coelhos com uma só cajadada. Grande, doutor."

"Obrigado, Hadji. Agora só temos que preparar mais um pouco do composto."

"Só um pouco, papai? Vão ser preciso toneladas desse bagulho pra limpar o planeta inteiro."

"Não vai necessitar, Jonny. A boa notícia é que o antídoto foi feito pra ser transmissivo no ar e na água. Uma vez em contato com a atmosfera, ele será levado por todo o globo, atingindo os drones e aniquilando-os. Ele será inofensivo a tudo mais: formas de vida, elementos, tudo mais que existe."

"E quanto tempo levará pra eliminar esses monstros e trazer tudo de volta a normal?"

"Daí já é a má notícia, Jessie. O processo não será tão rápido quanto queremos, de modo que levará por volta de...10 anos pra circular o mundo inteiro.'

Essa deixou todos em choque. Race tratou de tirar a dúvida.

"10 anos, doutor Quest? Mas nesse ritmo, praticamente a humanidade estará à beira da extinção." Benton apoiou as mãos numa mesa como que parecendo exausto psicologicamente.

"Entendo isso, Race, mas infelizmente é o único jeito da coisa funcionar."

"Como seria bom se pudéssemos ter tido um aviso sobre essa praga anos antes, ou se desse pra voltar no tempo e soltar o antídoto antes de tudo acontecer." Jessie falou, afagando a cabeça de Bandit.

"Mas pra tal feito, precisaríamos de uma...máquina do tempo. E onde se acharia uma por aí?" A pergunta de Petrônius veio a mente de Jonny como um raio.

"Máquina do tempo? É ISSO. Petrônius, você é um gênio."

"Ah, valeu, Jonny, mas por que?"

"Porque acabou de dar a solução ao problema. Captou a ideia, papai?"

Dr. Quest teve uma dúvida inicial, mas viu que as palavras de Jonny faziam sentido.

"Captei, sim, filho. E faz todo o sentido." "Está pensando o que penso que está pensando, doutor?"

"Totalmente, Hadji. Race, Petrônius. Preparem o Quest Marinho e a Aranha Submarina. Vamos visitar...um velho túmulo no mar."

* * *

No mesmo dia, o barco de pesquisa Quest Marinho seguia por águas aparentemente tranquilas, indo no ritmos das ondas. Jonny, Hadji, Jessie e Bandit conseguiam aproveitar a viagem marítima, observando um cardume de peixes voadores.

"Nunca deixo de ficar surpreso com as formas de vida que podemos ver. Peixes voadores estão entre os meus favoritos."

"Eu também curto bastante a natureza, desde que ela seja sempre natural." Comentou Jonny contente, enquanto Bandit ficava pulando pra imitar a manobra dos peixes, sem muito sucesso, quase que caindo no mar no processo. Jessie achava graça do comportamento do pequeno buldogue.

"Que isso te ensine, Bandit: deixe o voo pros pássaros e pra quem foi feito pra voar. Hi, hi, hi."

* * *

"Como estamos indo, Race?"

"Segundo o radar, chegando perto do objetivo, doutor." "Ótimo. Tomara que não tenha sofrido nenhuma alteração por esse tempo que passou."

"Poderia me contar, doutor, aonde estamos indo?"

"Pra onde? Ah, é verdade. Você não tinha entrado no grupo ainda. Estamos indo procurar um antigo submarino, o U-235, no qual carregava um aparelho fora do comum pra sua época: uma máquina do tempo."

"Uma máquina do tempo real? E como se deu isso?"

"Ela foi criada pela cientista alemão Wolfgang Kruger, que tinha o intuito de sequestrar os líderes mundiais e exigir resgate por eles. Um acidente nos mandou de volta no tempo quando a encontramos e descobrimos os planos de Kruger. Após voltarmos ao nosso tempo, deixamos a máquina no submarino, uma vez que ela foi fruto do mal."

"Com todo respeito, doutor Quest, mas não acredito que aja tecnologia boa ou má, só quem a use pra tais objetivos."

"Pensei nisso por um bom tempo, Petrônius. Foi bom eu ter deixado um sinalizador à bordo do submarino caso necessitássemos achá-la um dia."

"E sua precaução foi bem empregada, doutor. Veja aqui." Race mostrou um sinal azul piscando no radar, indicando que haviam chegado no local que buscavam.

"Então é aqui que está a máquina do tempo?" Perguntou o homem de granito com sua atenção voltada pro radar.

"Esperamos que ainda esteja. Vamos preparar a Aranha Marinha." Solicitou Benton ao seus dois companheiros.

* * *

O grande veículo de exploração com enormes patas hidráulicas, capazes de aderir a qualquer coisa, foi submergindo lentamente em direção ao submarino afundado. Nisso que, durante a descida, os jovens membros do grupo podiam ver com calma a grande variedade de peixes e animais marinhos. Até Petrônius ficava fascinado com tanta beleza.

"E eu que achava minerais as coisas mais impressionantes da natureza. Tudo isso é de tirar o fôlego."

"Não posso discordar dos seus argumentos, amigão." Falou Hadji ao seu companheiro.

"Já estou avistando o U-235, doutor. Bem ali." E lá, encalhado ao fundo, o submarino alemão parecia ainda intocado como quando caiu, quase alvejado por um torpedo lançado pelo capanga do falecido dr. Kruger, Hans.

Chegando perto, a Aranha Marinha se juntou a escotilha superior do U-235, ligando-se a ela. Uma vez feita a ligação, a equipe Quest se dirigiu ao seu interior.

Lá dentro, o ambiente era escuro e frio, mas felizmente vedado e seco, o que significava que não teve qualquer aparente invasão após sua última visita.

Depois de passar por vários aposentos, em cima de uma mesa se encontrava um dispositivo similar a um rádio antigo, mas que o doutor Quest reconheceu de imediato.

"Lá está. A máquina do tempo de Kruger, ainda intacta."

"É isso? Mais parece um rádio amador." Falou Jessie sem muito ânimo.

"Foi o que pensamos também, Jessie, mas acredite, esse troço é mais do que parece." Comentou Jonny com confiança.

"Então é melhor o transportarmos logo daqui."

"Creio ser o mais adequado pra essa tarefa, Race." Disse Petrônius, erguendo o aparelho da mesa.

"Por favor, tome cuidado, Petrônius. Com tantos anos que se passaram..." "Relaxe, doutor. Tenho mãos bem firmes. Está bem seguro."

* * *

E o grupo retornou à Aranha Marinha, podendo voltar a superfície desta vez sem a dificuldade de combater um polvo gigante como da última vez.

"Foi um bom trabalho. Agora que temos a máquina de Kruger, poderemos pôr em prática o plano de salvar o mundo."

"Verdade, doutor Quest. E é quase incrível estarmos cumprindo uma missão sem nenhuma encrenca à vista."

"Acho que falou cedo demais, pai. Olha lá." Jessie apontou pra um cardume de seres marinhos vindo na direção do barco e para o horror deles, todos tinham exo-drones presos aos corpos.

"Vou tratar de ligar os motores do Quest Marinho. Enquanto isso, procurem tentar manter essas coisas longe."

E atendendo a ordem do doutor Quest, Hadji, Race, Jonny, Jessie e Petrônius pegaram tudo que pudessem usar como armas pra afastar as criaturas.

"Vamos ver se gostam de raios laser." O guarda-costas do grupo foi atirando nas criaturas, abatendo boa parte delas, mas vários continuavam na perseguição ao barco.

Jessie, Jonny, Hadji e Petrônius ficavam de prontidão em cada parte do navio, pro caso de algum dos drones tentar subir no barco.

"Será que eles podem subir aqui?" Indagou Hadji.

"Vendo como elas são, não duvido nada disso." Respondeu Jonny, atento ao mar. De repente, de trás de seu irmão adotivo, um enorme salmão preso a um dos drones veio a toda velocidade, mas felizmente o garoto foi mais ligeiro e acertou a aberração com um arpão, jogando-a de volta no mar.

"Puxa, Jonny. Obrigado. Essa passou raspando." "Ora. Pra isso serve a família, parceiro." Os dois bateram o punho em amizade.

* * *

Jessie, no outro extremo do barco, se defendia com uma comprida rede de vara de uma tartaruga das grandes, movida pela máquina. Seu cheiro era nauseante, deixando a jovem ruiva um tanto enjoada.

"Mas que nhaca. Será que planejavam vencer a guerra por meio do fedor? Só com isso, botavam as tropas inimigas pra correr." Ela cortou o papo pra se concentrar mais em empurrar a tartaruga-monstro com a rede, podendo virá-la de casco pra cima e lançando-a como um disco de hockey.

"Que bom que aquelas aulas de hockey serviram pra algo." Ela falou orgulhosa.

* * *

Petrônius parecia o mais ocupado, lutando pra vencer um tubarão que apesar de pequeno, era bem voraz, mesmo confuso com o aparelho preso.

"Que bocarra enorme você tem, amigo. Devia procurar um dentista pra tratar das gengivas." E erguendo a fera marítima acima da cabeça, o gigante de granito o jogou contra outros que tentavam subir a bordo, fazendo todos voltarem pra água. "Sinto muito, mas aqui não sobe sem convite."

* * *

Tendo se livrado dos drones, o grupo se reuniu com o doutor Quest na cabine de comando.

"Tudo certo, papai. Já nos livramos da carga excessiva."

"Excelente, filho. Tão logo cheguemos em casa, trataremos de colocar o plano em prática."

"E quanto mais cedo melhor, pois se conseguiram chegar de tão longe pa cá..."

"Significa, Race, que nosso tempo está se esgotando e devemos nos agilizar." E concluindo seu argumento, Benton Quest traçou o rumo pra ilha Quest.

Nesse momento, seguindo a trilha dos animais-drones mortos, um periscópio ia na cola do Quest Marinho, mantendo uma distância razoável.

"Senhor. Encontramos os Quest. Como o senhor bem disse, eles estão com o invento."

"Excelente, capitão. Prossiga com a perseguição, mas discretamente. Não queremos ser descobertos."

"Perfeito, senhor."

_"Muito em breve, terei as ferramentas que necessito pra cumprir meus sonhos dourados de dominação do mundo. Ha, ha, ha, ha."_ E com esse pensamento em mente, o homem encostou-se numa poltrona, aguardando com paciência e um sorriso malicioso.

Continua...


	4. Correndo Pro Passado

**Parte 4: Correndo Pro Passado**

* * *

"E então, estão todos prontos?" Perguntou o doutor Quest ao grupo formado por Jonny, Hadji, Jessie, Petrônius e Bandit. Todos equipados e vestidos para uma das missões mais arriscadas que iriam realizar.

"Todos prontos e contados, dr. Quest. Incluindo nosso mais bravo membro aqui." Falou Petrônius com Bandit em seus braços, rosnando com coragem.

"Mas precisam entender que será uma missão de alto risco. Tem certeza de que querem fazer isso?"

"Positivo e operante, papai. Além do mais, só o senhor sabe como operar esse treco de viagem no tempo, e Race estará aqui pra protegê-lo. Não que o senhor não seja capaz de se cuidar sozinho."

Benton olhou com simpatia e orgulho para seu filho. Realmente era um garoto valente e determinado, o qual criou muito bem.

"Muito bem. Esperamos que a missão seja um sucesso."

"E será, dr. Quest. Juntos podemos superar qualquer coisa." Hadji disse com convicção.

"E eu vou estar lá pra garantir que não se metam em problemas." Jessie respondeu em tom humorado, sempre querendo fazer o papel de irmã mais velha, embora soubesse que os meninos eram mais que capazes.

"Conhecem o plano: vou mandar vocês para alguns anos no passado onde poderão liberar o antídoto contra a praga e quando chegar ao nosso tempo, ele já estará impregnado na atmosfera e nos mares, permitindo esterilizar a bactéria no momento que ela for liberada."

"E daí nada do que os drones fizeram até agora acontecerá, porque eles terão sumido antes disso."

"Precisamente, Race. Tomem. Coloquem estas pulseiras." Benton exibiu algumas pulseiras com um botão verde nelas. Cada um pegou uma e colocou no pulso.

"E elas vão servir pra que?" "Funcionarão como sinalizadores, Jessie. Tão logo liberem o antídoto, apertem o botão pra saber que conseguiram. Se tiverem sucesso, mandarei um sinal igual pra avisar que deu certo e os trarei de volta."

"Outra coisa. Vamos precisar dessas roupas de inverno tão grossas? Pra onde iremos?"

"Para que o antídoto possa se espalhar com mais precisão, terão de fazê-lo no local mais alto já descoberto pelo homem, e esse local é...o monte Everest."

Não teve um que não se chocou com a resposta. O monte Everest era o ponto mais alto que já fora descoberto pelo ser humano e poucos foram os que puderam escalar tamanha altura.

"Tem que ser o monte Everest mesmo, papai? Quer dizer, não que não possamos dar conta."

"Receio que seja lá mesmo, Jonny. A altura da montanha é o ponto mais perfeito pro lançamento do antídoto. De lá, ele se espalhará pelos ventos e se expandirá, chegando até os mares e oceanos. Se preferirem que busquemos outra solução sem se arriscarem tanto..."

"Não mesmo. Essa é a nossa maior e melhor chance de acabar com essa praga fedorenta. Não iremos recuar agora." Jonny falou batendo a mão no peito em sinal de valentia.

"Jonny fala por nós, doutor. Confie que conseguiremos." Petrônius pôs as mãos nos ombros de Hadji e Jessie, que também mostraram positividade.

Benton e Race Bannon nunca tiveram tanto orgulho e confiança de seus filhos e companheiros de equipe. Sabiam que quando se uniam, não havia nada que não pudessem resolver. Uma vez decididos a irem, o doutor Quest começou a acionar os comandos da máquina de Kruger. Faíscas emergiram do aparelho, envolvendo o grupo que aos poucos, foi desaparecendo até sumir por completo.

"Está feito. Pelos meus cálculos e se as coordenadas da máquina do tempo foram corretamente introduzidas, eles devem estar próximos do cume do monte Everest. Os deixei num ponto próximo do topo, pois não poderia me arriscar mandá-los direto pra lá. O tempo de destino foi para 11 anos atrás."

"Pensei que iria mandá-los pra 10 anos, doutor." "Apenas por garantia, achei que 11 anos daria mais certo, Race."

"Agora torcer pra dar tudo certo, doutor." Race não escondia nem um oco sua preocupação pela filha e os outros, mas tinha certeza de que seriam bem sucedidos.

Em uma parte do lado oposto da ilha Quest, um submarino subiu a tona e dele, um grupo de homens armados desembarcou, liderados por um homem vestido como um cientista.

"Enfim encontramos o complexo Quest. Venham por aqui, e façam silêncio." O grupo seguiu pela mata adentro.

* * *

_Passado_

O monte Everest, a maior de todas as montanhas e considerada a mais difícil de ser escalada, devido a vários fatores como seus fortes ventos e a iscasses de oxigênio pela sua altitude. Essencialmente, poucas são as chances de sobrevivência neste local sem os recursos necessários.

Vários metros bem abaixo do pico, uma nuvem de fagulhas surgiu sem aviso e dela, um grupo de 4 pessoas e um cão apareceram. Puderam sentir a baixa temperatura tão logo se deram por conta dela.

"Nossa. Então é assim que é viajar no tempo? Parecem que não saímos do lugar."

"Mas foi isso mesmo, Jessie." Falou Jonny, segurando Bandit, que se segurava firme nos braços de seu dono. "Não é tão ruim se ignorar as luzinhas que ficam nos olhos por um tempo."

"De toda maneira, chegamos ao local certo. Vejam." O homem de granito verificou a grande quantidade de neve cobrindo as imediações.

"De acordo, Petrônius. Vamos tratar de levar o antídoto pro alto e assim poder salvar o futuro."

"Você está certo, Hadji. Seguindo em frente." O grupo se pôs em fila, andando o quanto podia pra subir ao cume e na hora de escalar, Petrônius foi na frente, pois era forte o bastante pra puxar o resto da equipe e suas mãos eram firmes o bastante para segurar-se nas pedras sem cair.

* * *

_Presente_

"Bom, agora esperar que tudo funcione, Race. Se alguma coisa acontecer com eles por causa de uma missão que poderá ser puro suicídio..."

"Não esquente a cabeça, doutor Quest. Se tem quem pode salvar a pele do mundo de qualquer desastre, são eles. E a propósito, está na hora de verificar o sistema de segurança do complexo. Não queremos ter visitas inoportunas, ainda mais na situação que estamos vivenciando."

"Creio que não será preciso verificar seus alarmes, senhor Bannon." Uma voz com sotaque alemão foi ouvida por trás dos dois homens pegos de surpresa, cercados por atiradores em trajes negros com rifles e um homem com traje científico à frente deles.

"Bem, bem, bem. O famoso doutor Benton Quest. Se não fosse as circunstâncias presentes, seria um prazer e uma honra conhecê-lo."

"Você sabe meu nome, mas temo que não saiba o seu."

"Oh, é verdade. Perdão pelos meus maus modos." Ele pigarrou um pouco. "A-ham. Meu nome é Ludvig. Ludvig Von Kruger."

Continua...


	5. Confronto Temporal

**Parte 5: Confronto Temporal**

* * *

"V-você disse 'Kruger'? É parente de Wolfgang Kruger?"

"Sim, doutor Quest. O doutor Wolf Kruger era meu bisavô. Vim aqui pra retomar o que é meu por direito." Ele falava em tom gaboso enquanto seus homens amarravam Benton e Race.

"Está falando da máquina do tempo, eu suponho."

"Supôs errado, meu caro. Vim a busca disto." E ativando um dos monitores do laboratório, mostrou a horrível cena dos drones parasitas atacando pessoas por toda parte. Dr. Quest quase engasgou.

"Não. Está dizendo que..." "Sim, meu caro doutor. Estas belezas da engenharia foram criações do meu grande bisavô para serem usadas na Segunda Guerra. Constituía seu plano principal da dominação mundial." Seu semblante, antes contente, mudou repentinamente pra um de raiva. "Mas uma mensagem obtida por espiões americanos terminaram com tudo. O navio que transportava os drones foi localizado e torpedeado por navios americanos e afundado num ponto profundo do oceano, mas devido a algum fator, eles puderam ser ativados e uma vez ativos, poderei usá-los pra controlar o mundo."

"Você é louco de pedra. Não há como controlar essas lixeiras ambulantes. Elas vão seguir infectando cada ser vivo até transformarem o mundo numa estufa malcheirosa."

"É aí que se engana, senhor Bannon. Tenho comigo aqui as anotações do meu bisavô." Ele tirou do casaco um envelope com documentos em alemão, pelo que o dr. Quest pôde perceber. "Através dessas notas, posso obter o controle de cada um deles e iniciar meu plano pra conquistar o mundo. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."

"E eu pensei que Kruger tinha como objetivo sequestrar os líderes mundiais com a máquina do tempo." Comentou Race quando tentava soltar as cordas que o prendiam.

"Esse teve que ser o plano B quando ele perdeu os drones, mas agora que falou, isto poderá ser de bastante utilidade pra meus planos." Ludvig olhou para o aparelho do tempo em cima da mesa.

"Lamento dizer que seus sonhos irão se esfarelar em poucos instantes, amigo." Respondeu Benton com um sorriso vitorioso.

"A que se refere?"

"Acontece que meu filho Jonny e o resto do nosso grupo partiu pra uma missão de introduzir um antídoto na atmosfera da Terra. Os mandei pra 11 anos atrás e quando obtiverem sucesso, essas tralhas ambulantes irão se tornar mera ferrugem."

"Não vou deixar que arruínem meus sonhos dourados. Digam pra onde os mandou." Race e Benton não disseram nada pro cientista.

"Não vão falar? Não faz mal, pois posso verificar o painel principal da máquina e descobrir o local exato." Ludvig mexeu em vários botões do aparelho até obter as informações que queria. "Extraordinário. Tenho as coordenadas exatas de onde estão. Agora só preciso dar um fim neles."

A um gesto, 4 dos atiradores que acompanhavam Ludvig Kruger se posicionaram lado-a-lado e mexendo em outros comando da máquina do tempo, a fez liberar o feixe de transporte.

"Vão e deem um fim aquelas pestes. Os trarei de volta em 10 minutos, e não falhem." Num instante, o grupo foi desaparecendo, transportados para o passado.

"Excelente. Agora nada poderá me segurar. Ha, ha, ha, ha."

"Eu não pensaria nisso, chucrute." E mesmo amarrado, Race tomou um impulso, empurrando o cientista alemão contra as faíscas temporais, fazendo-o ser atingido pela passagem do tempo, mas não antes de derrubar o envelope de anotações.

"NÃO. NÃO. NÃÃÃÃÃOOOO..." E no momento seguinte, ele sumiu por completo.

"Belo trabalho, Race." "Sempre pronto pra dar um empurrão na direção certa." E com muito esforço, Race soltou suas cordas e desamarrou o doutor Quest também. Foi nesse instante que os 2 atiradores que estavam do lado de fora entraram, apontando sua armas.

"Parados aí. Onde estão o dr. Kruger e nossos parceiros?"

"Vamos dizer que eles estão numa viagem pra bem longe, amigo." Race falou em tom cômico.

"E ao menos que queiram ver a cor do seus contracheques assinados por seu chefe, sugiro que baixem as armas e me deixem operar a máquina do tempo."

"Creio que o manuseio da máquina terá de esperar, doutor. Veja." Race mostrou uma cena bem desagradável num dos monitores de segurança: inúmeros drones-parasitas começavam a emergir do mar a adentrando pro interior da ilha Quest. Era uma cena apavorante, pois além de peixes, haviam também humanos deformados presos a eles, incapazes de fazer qualquer coisa e pelos olhares, era difícil especificar se tinham ou não vida.

"Parece que as coisas estão só piorando, doutor."

"Concordo, Race. Temos que ativar as defesas do complexo imediatamente." Nisso que o homem de cabelo branco olhou pros atiradores.

"Escutem. Sei que já tem um patrão, mas seria melhor nos unirmos ou acabaremos como esses pobres infectados. Estão comigo?"

Sem outra opção, os dois homens consentiram e foram atrás de Race, agora armado com um rifle que tirou do armário. Os três, já do lado de fora, começaram uma saraivada de tiros contra as aberrações mecânicas, que insistentemente iam caminhando sem parar, enquanto Benton Quest ligava diversas sequências de botões e alavancas, ativando as várias defesas e proteções que havia projetado pro complexo, que iam de alçapões à armas laser, mas parecia não poder dar conta de tudo.

"Tomara que os meninos tenha sucesso no passado antes de Kruger os alcançar." Pensou o dr. Quest, tentando manter a calma pra situação que desenrolava.

* * *

_11 anos atrás_

"Estamos indo bem, turma." Comentou Jonny, olhando para o alto do pico. "Só mais um pouco e poderemos liberar o antídoto."

"Que bom. Esse clima frio não está fazendo bem pra minha pele." Jessie se abraçava firme junto a Bandit, que também se incomodava com o clima gelado.

"Mas tirando esse clima, até que o lugar não é de todo mal. Dá até pra fazer uma guerrinha de neve se tivermos um tempo depois."

"Certo, Petrônius. Vamos pegar pra terminar a subida e..." "Infelizmente, não vão para lugar algum." Hadji se virou pra ver quem tinha dito aquilo e pra sua surpresa e dos seus amigos, eram um grupo de homens armados liderados por um sujeito de feições germânicas com um monóculo. O jovem indu notou algo familiar nele.

"Ei. Você parece aquele cientista alemão que construiu a máquina do tempo."

"Deve estar falando do meu bisavô Wolfgang. Sou Ludvig Kruger e não vou deixar que interfiram com meus planos. Agora me entreguem essa substância que pretendem usar contra minha herança."

"Tentem pegar se puderem." Petrônius agarrou uma enorme rocha e a jogou contra os bandidos, separando-os.

"Boa jogada, Petrônius. Sabia que aquele treino de baseball lhe faria bem."

"Valeu, Jessie. Vão na frente que eu vou segurar esses palhaços. Depressa." E Jonny, Hadji, Jessie e Bandit correram na direção do pico.

"Não os deixe fugir." Os atiradores engatilharam suas armas e dispararam contra Petrônius, mas que para o seu azar, eram lançadores de eletricidade, acertando o gigante de granito em cheio.

"AHHHHHH. Eletricidade. É a única coisa...que me...derruba." E aos poucos, mesmo fazendo um esforço heroico pra ficar em pé, Petrônius caiu de joelhos.

"Essa não. Petrônius caiu. Precisamos ajudá-lo."

"Não, Jonny. Ele nos mandou cumprir a missão." Jessie o segurou, mas Hadji ficou ao seu lado.

"Você vai, Jessie. Jonny e eu daremos cobertura. Vai rápido." Hadji, Jonny e Bandit voltaram pra trás, deixando a ruiva pra ir na direção do cume.

"Agarrem eles, inúteis." Ordenou Ludvig, com seus capangas indo à frente.

"Hadji. Espero que tenha um bom truque na sua manga para isso."

"Pra ser sincero, Jonny...tenho um perfeito. Sim-sim-salabim." Num instante, um pequeno ciclone de neve se elevou e avançou na direção dos bandidos, cegando-os temporariamente, dando chance a Jonny de pegar uma arma caída e acertá-los, derrubando ao menos 2 deles. Já os outros dois puderam se desviar, mas um fugiu e o parceiro acabou caindo no chão, por cortesia de Petrônius que recobrou a consciência rapidamente, podendo lhe passar uma rasteira.

"Esse foi com tudo no fundo da questão." Respondeu contente o homem de granito, se erguendo mais disposto.

"Você está bem, Petrônius?"

"Ah, estou sim, Hadji. Ainda um pouco tonto devido ao choque, mas melhor que antes. Cadê a Jessie?"

"Ela está subindo ao cume. Daqui a pouco ela vai liberar o antídoto." Nisso que Jonny olhou em volta com dúvida. "Ei. Cadê aquele doutor maluco?"

* * *

_De volta ao presente_

As defesas do complexo pareciam dar cabo dos inúmeros drones que iam cercando a ilha, mas pra cada um que derrubava, outros dois tomavam seu lugar.

Race e os atiradores tentavam segurar as criaturas na base do tiro, mas o resultado era igual.

"Essas coisas não desistem jamais. Vejo que aquele doido do Kruger os fez muito bem." Nessa hora, Race recebeu uma chamada de rádio de Benton.

"Race. Você e os homens retornem depressa. As reservas de energia das defesas estão se esgotando e portanto, só nos resta ir pro abrigo especial. Voltem agora."

"Escutaram o doutor, rapazes. De volta pro laboratório." Só que antes de qualquer pensamento, um dos drones com um corpo humano caiu em um dos atiradores, seguido de outros.

"Socorro. Me ajudem. Ajudem..." E a voz do pobre home foi abafada pelas inúmeras máquinas que o cercaram como uma tonelada de areia. O outro atirador tentou ir até lá, mas Race o deteve.

"Não, não. É tarde demais. Só nos resta recuar." E sem escolha, os dois voltaram pra dentro do complexo, que imediatamente foi lacrado, deixando os drones pra fora. Logo foram ao encontro do doutor Quest.

"Para dentro da sala de sobrevivência. A criei para uma situação como esta." E uma porta blindada se abriu, revelando uma sala fortemente reforçada. Os três se abrigaram nela e a lacraram.

"Será que isso dará conta, doutor?"

"Por hora, sim, mas não sei por quanto tempo. Só nos resta rezar que Jonny e os outros tenham sucesso."

Após a sala de sobrevivência se fechar, barulhos puderam ser escutados no exterior e na hora, as portas externas foram sendo perfuradas, permitindo aos drones aderirem o lado interno.

* * *

_Retorno ao passado_

Jessie estava um tanto exausta pela subida somada ao frio da montanha, porém ainda estava de pé e determinada, como alguém com o sangue da família Bannon podia ter.

Abrindo o bolso da jaqueta, tirou o frasco com o líquido vermelho que acabaria com toda aquela desgraça. Quando ia abrir o frasco, pressentiu alguém por perto. Achou ser Jonny ou Hadji, mas era Ludvig com um revólver em pose de ameaça.

"A brincadeira acabou, mocinha. Passe o frasco ou não terá futuro para voltar."

Jessie olhou pro frasco e depois o estendeu como se fosse entregá-lo. Confiante de que ela se rendeu, Ludvig abaixou o revólver e foi se aproximando.

"Boa menina. Depois de cumprir meu objetivo, talvez eu te poupe pra ser minha empregada particular. Como ficaria em traje de criada, querida?" E faltando só um pouco pra pegar o frasco, a garota puxou uma lanterna das costas e acertou o cientista alemão no rosto, o derrubando com força suficiente pra separá-lo de sua arma, que por sua vez, foi chutada pra longe.

"Nem em sonho seria empregada sua, chucrute." E indo mais pra longe, pegou o frasco e já ia abri-lo quando foi pega pelas costas por Ludvig.

"Achou que ia se livrar de mim fácil? Agora, me dá isso." Jessie e Ludvig lutaram com todas as forças, um tentando subjugar o outro, indo pra beirada do monte e num solavanco, o vilão acertou a jovem ruiva de tal jeito que o frasco caiu de sua mão, indo para baixo.

"NÃO. O ANTÍDOTO."

"Ha, Ha, ha, ha. Vitória. Vitória. Vit..." Mas no instante em que o frasco ia caindo, um tiro o atingiu, quebrando-o e liberando a substância.

"É. TOMA ESSA, BOBÃO." Gritou Jessie toda eufórica.

* * *

_Alguns instantes atrás_

_O atirador que havia sobrado sacou uma pistola e avançou contra os Quest. Jonny o pegou de jeito e começou a lutar contra ele de possa da arma. Com toda sua força e num impulso desesperado, jogou o garoto no solo coberto de neve e apontou a arma, mas antes que se desse conta, Bandit pulou por trás e o mordeu no traseiro._

_"AHHHHH." E com a dor sofrida, o capanga disparou para o ar, cuja bala alvejou em cheio o frasco do antídoto._

* * *

_Agora_

No momento em que o líquido foi liberado, lentamente ele foi evaporando e se mesclando ao ar, sumindo até parecer não ter restado nada, quando de fato suas propriedades juntaram-se a atmosfera e levadas pelos ventos.

Furioso, Kruger correu na direção de Jessie pra tentar jogá-la no abismo, mas terminou por tropeçar num galho e perder o equilíbrio, cambaleando até a beirada e despencando. Num ato rápido, segurou-se o mais firme que conseguiu, porém aos poucos seus dedos foram se desprendendo. Mesmo com o que ele tinha feito, a garota tentou puxá-lo para cima, mas com as mãos dele descobertas e gelando rapidamente, ela não teve êxito em segurá-lo e o deixou cair, não restando fazer nada além de escutar seu grito angustiante durante a queda.

"NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO..." E a última visão que todos no alto do monte tiveram dele foi seu monóculo brilhando até sumir.

Como os homens todos dominados, Jonny, Hadji, Petrônius e Bandit se reuniram com sua amiga.

"Jessie? Tudo legal?"

"E-estou, Hadji. A boa notícia foi que o antídoto foi liberado com sucesso, mas a má foi que não pude...não pude..." Hadji a abraçou com carinho.

"Não fique assim por não ter conseguido salvá-lo, amiga. Ele escolheu esse destino e de toda maneira, tivemos bons resultados."

"Tem inteira razão, Hadji. Agora precisamos avisar o papai que deu certo. Petrônius. Pode fazer a gentileza?"

"Com o máximo prazer, Jonny." Apertando o botão do pulso, o gigante de granito ativou o sinal de alerta ao dr. Quest.

* * *

_Tempo presente_

De dentro da sala de sobrevivência, podia se ouvir o estrondo feito pelos drones como que forçando a porta que mesmo reforçada, estava a cada segundo cedendo.

"Essa não. Mais um pouco e estarão aqui dentro." O atirador pareceu em pânico, mas de repente, notou algo brilhando no pulso de Benton.

"Ei, doutor. Que luz é essa no seu braço?" Dr. Quest fitou o braço e seus olhos brilharam de esperança.

"Os meninos conseguiram. Eles soltaram o antídoto."

"Maravilha, doutor. E será que dará resultado?" "É o que vamos ver, Race."

A porta foi arrombada e os drones iam se espremendo nos buracos feitos, forçando a passagem. Era tudo ou nada.

* * *

_3 dias atrás_

O oceano.

O vasto aglomerado de água que ocupa 70% do planeta Terra.

Em sua infinidade de águas que vão pra toda parte do mundo, se encontram inúmeras espécies de formas de vida, a grande maioria ainda desconhecida aos humanos.

Uma destas formas que se destaca pela sua magnitude é o cachalote, em geral um ser manso mas quando irritado, revela-se um perigo imenso ao seres ao seu redor.

Num de seus vários ataques em sua defesa contra tubarões, um cachalote acabou por acertar um enorme navio de carga, afundado há décadas, que repousava em total silêncio antes do impacto.

No seu interior, na parte do depósito até agora não-inundada, inúmeros contêineres abalados pelo golpe começaram a se remexer e deles, estranhas estruturas mecânicas similares a plataformas com pernas articuladas despertaram e foram se mexendo, abrindo um buraco no casco externo, deixando a água fluir.

Contudo, ao menor contato com as águas salgadas, as máquinas foram sofrendo uma estranha disfunção, como que estando em curto-circuito. O líquido verde em seus interiores foi metamorfando para uma coloração avermelhada que as corroía de dentro para fora e quase que na hora, se converteram em pequenos montes de ferrugem, não deixando uma inteira.

Depois disso tudo...silêncio.

* * *

_Presente_

Dr. Quest, Race e o atirador se mantinham o mais próximo da parede, evitando a aproximação dos drones-parasitas.

Subitamente, cada uma das ameaças mecânicas foi ficando transparente, como que desaparecendo à vista dos presentes.

"Ei, doutor. Olhe. Essas coisas começaram a sumir."

"Sim, Race. Estão sendo apagadas...da existência." No instante seguinte, todas elas sumiram sem deixar um vestígio de que tenham existido um dia.

Saindo da sala, não havia dúvida de que tudo voltara ao normal.

"Bom trabalho, doutor. O senhor salvou o mundo."

"Não, Race. Todos nós fizemos nossa parte nesse plano. Agora enviar o sinal pra ver se estão bem."

* * *

_11 anos no passado_

Jonny e companhia puderam subjugar os atiradores e amarrá-los com firmeza. Hadji notou sua pulseira piscando.

"Ei, gente. O doutor está respondendo. Acho que tudo deu certo."

"Maravilha. Hora de avisar pra nos buscar." Jessie apertou sua pulseira para avisar. Em poucos segundos, o grupo todo, juntamente com seus cativos, foi envolto em inúmeras faíscas de energia, teleportando-os para seu próprio tempo.

* * *

Diante dos 3 homens ali presentes, um aglomerado de luzes radiantes surgiu e de dentro dela após sua dissipação, o grupo Quest retornara vivo e bem. Benton e Race foram cumprimentá-los e abraçá-los.

"Conseguimos, papai. Conseguimos. Detivemos a praga."

"Sim, Jonny. Me orgulho de cada um de vocês. Salvamos o mundo de uma catástrofe sem precedentes."

"Decidimos trazer esses caras de volta porque podiam interferir no fluxo de tempo normal." "Fizeram uma ótima escolha, Hadji, mas o que houve com..."

"Ludvig Kruger? Vamos dizer, doutor, que agora ele caiu de cabeça na história." Falou Petrônius, acariciando as orelhas de Bandit."

"Se eu tivesse sido mais rápida..." Jessie ficou de cabeça baixa, mas seu pai lhe levantou o queixo.

"Seja o que foi que aconteceu, querida, sei que deve ter feito todo o possível." "Valeu, pai, mas o que faremos com esses sujeitos?"

"Normalmente os entregaríamos as autoridades, mas sem o chefe pra comprovar sua parcela de culpa...soltem eles."

O atirador libertou seus companheiros agora desarmados e Benton os fitou seriamente.

"Cavalheiros. Visto as circunstâncias atenuantes que vivenciamos, dou-lhes 5 minutos pra pegarem seu barco e irem embora, antes que eu decida reativar o sistema de segurança com força total." E em um minuto, os atiradores trataram de deixar o local e no caminho, encontraram seu companheiro atacado pelos drones inconsciente mas vivo. Logo, o submarino que os trouxe partiu mar afora.

* * *

"Sabem o que é curioso? Mesmo aquelas coisas sumindo por completo, lembro com clareza delas."

"Foi porque estávamos envolvidos nessa reestruturação do fluxo temporal, Race. De maneira que ninguém, além de nós, vai recordar desses horríveis acontecimentos."

"E não resta nenhuma questão nesse sentido, pessoal. Olhem aqui." E como que respondendo o chamado de Jessie, viram que Tokyo, onde tudo começou, estava completamente normal. Sem destruição nem nada.

"Tudo perfeitamente normal, papai."

"Exatamente. O antídoto deu o resultado esperado e os drones de Kruger foram destruídos antes de serem ativados."

"E lembrando de um detalhe importante de quando tudo se iniciou..." Jonny apanhou a mochila de Jessie, tirando algo dela: o biquíni que ela usava na praia dias antes.

"Ei, Jonny. O que está fazendo?"

"Ah, você não recorda? Disse que apostava seu biquíni caso o dr. Zin fosse o responsável por toda essa baderna e como não foi, você perdeu."

"Ei, Jonny. Lembre que metade é meu." "Claro, Hadji. Pega sua parte."

"Jonny Quest. Hadji Singh. Devolvam meu biquíni agora ou vão ver uma coisa."

"Vem pegar se puder." E os meninos trataram de jogar as peças de um lado pro outro, esperando que a garota as pegasse. Petrônius e seus pais achavam muita graça nisso.

"Pois é, cavalheiros. Outro dia de aventuras bem sucedidos na vida da família Quest."

"Não podia dizer melhor, amigão."

"Eu assino embaixo, Race. Eu assino embaixo."

Continua...

* * *

**Wolfgang Kruger sempre foi um dos meus vilões favoritos de JQ e como ia ser difícil trazê-lo de volta devido ao modo como morreu, achei que trazer um descendente dele como antagonista me pareceu a melhor ideia. Pode ser que mais pra frente eu dê um jeito de introduzir Wolf Kruger numa história futura, quando me ocorrer um jeito de salvá-lo.**

**Já que Kruger elaborou o plano de sequestrar os líderes mundiais no período da Segunda Guerra com sua máquina do tempo(que é mais fácil de pronunciar do que teletransportador através do tempo), e os drones também foram inventados nessa época, por que não torná-lo o responsável por eles? Um crime a mais na ficha dele não fará grande diferença.**

**Petrônius tem o corpo de pedra, que não conduz eletricidade, mas como ela o derruba? Resposta: ele sofre de astrofobia(medo de raios e relâmpagos).**

**Aguardem a última parte.**


	6. Epílogos

**Parte 6: Epílogos**

* * *

_Epílogo 1_

"Está certo disso, doutor?"

"Com certeza, Race. Tive tempo suficiente pra pensar no assunto e creio ser a solução mais viável para a máquina do tempo."

Petrônius estava com o aparelho de viagem do tempo em mãos e a um comando do doutor Quest, tratou de levá-lo...para o cofre especial de invenções.

"Pronto, doutor Quest. Está no devido lugar."

"Obrigado, Petrônius. Pelo menos aqui poderemos garantir a segurança dele."

"Estou surpreso que queira guardar a máquina do tempo em lugar de destruí-la."

"Entendo você, Race, mas apesar de ter sido criada inicialmente pra maus propósitos, como Petrônius citou antes, não há tecnologia boa ou má. Apenas pessoas que as usam pra tais intuitos, e seria uma pena desperdiçar um fruto tão avançado da eletrônica. Acho que poderá nos ajudar para futuras situações, como um programa de realidade virtual que ando desenvolvendo."

"'Nos ajudar no futuro'. Belo trocadilho, doutor. Ha, ha, ha." Petrônius riu com vontade enquanto seus amigos fechavam a porta do cofre, lacrando com cuidado a preciosa engenhoca.

* * *

Na sala de recreação, Jonny, Hadji, Jessie e Bandit viam uma bom filme de terror e como sempre, o cãozinho procurava se esconder do filme, sendo que seus amigos achavam graça nisso.

"Como você é, Bandit. Não teme medo de viajar pelo tempo, mas basta um bicho desses aparecer na TV..."

"Que é isso, Jonny. Não seja malvado com o coitado." Ela se voltou pra Bandit e o pegou no colo. "Não ligue pra esses dois, Bandit. Você é um herói e não tem que ver um filme bobo desses pra provar." O cachorrinho deu uma lambida animada na ruiva. Nesse minuto, uma reportagem foi exibida na TV.

_"Interrompemos o filme pra uma reportagem especial. Aqui na base do monte Everest, um grupo de alpinistas encontrou um corpo preservado no gelo e segundo o que se estima, há pelo menos 11 anos que ele está contido. O mais curioso é que pela identificação por documentos encontrados nele, se trata do cientista alemão Ludvig Von Kruger, visto pela última vez numa convenção de física em Genebra há poucas semanas. O que nos perguntamos é: como pode ele ter aparecido num dos lugares mais gelados do mundo e aparentando ter estado preso no gelo por uma década? Alguém teria uma explicação para isso?"_

"Alguém até tem, mas talvez seja bom ser apenas mais um mistério do qual é melhor para todos não saber a resposta." Afirmou Hadji, com os amigos ao seu lado, observando atentamente a imagem do cientista congelado exibida na televisão.

* * *

_Epílogo 2_

Alguns dias atrás em Okinawa, Japão.

"Estou dizendo que essas férias estão muito legais. Muito sol, praia, lojas legais para comprar..."

"Desde que não gaste todo o dinheiro, Erika. Não queremos cortar nossas férias pela metade."

"Relaxa, Kaori. Só peguei o essencial." Comentou contente a amiga.

"Só espero que não tenha me trazido junto pra ter que ser sua carregadora."

"Ah. Para, Aki. Devia se valorizar mais, amiga. Sabe que, embora esteja meio acima do peso, sempre te achei bem...gostosinha?" Erika piscou para Aki, que ficou um tanto ruborizada.

"Que é isso? Tá me passando um xaveco?"

"E por que não? Qualquer um que não visse como você é linda, deveria fazer exame de vista."

Aki mal acreditava no que escutava. Erika era conhecida como uma tremenda paqueradora e extremamente cobiçada pelos rapazes, ao passo que Aki nunca teve muita autoestima devido ao seu, como ela define, peso excessivo. Ela ficou contente de Kaori ter vindo junto, uma vez que ela sabia como lidar com a colega.

Chegando a casa de férias que fora emprestada pelo tio de Tadashi, o namorado de Kaori, as três só queriam relaxar naquela noite antes de outro dia de férias ensolaradas. Abrindo a porta, um cheiro seco de lavanda saiu da residência deixando Kaori um pouco tonta, uma vez que tinha o nariz um tanto sensível.

"Kaori? Você está bem?" Erika a amparou.

"Hão. Estou, sim. Só o cheiro que me enjoou um pouco, mas logo vai passar."

Depois de abrir as janelas pra ventilar o ambiente, Kaori começou a sentir-se melhor. Ela e Aki sentaram-se no sofá pra conversar e Erika pegou algumas das maquiagens que comprou e se pintou, deixando seu semblante mais atraente. Logo se juntou as colegas no sofá e vendo que estava um tanto tarde, propôs irem pra cama.

"Sei que foi um dia e tanto, mas ainda não estou com tanto sono assim."

"Eu não estava pensando em dormir, queridas." Kaori e Aki podiam ver quais as reais intenções dela quando elas deslizou as mãos em suas pernas.

"O-olha, Erika. Não sei se devia. Estou noiva de Tadahi e..." Disse Kaori.

"E nunca me vi atraída por garotas." Aki quis se afastar, mas Erika lhe segurou a mão.

"Ora essa. Estamos de férias. Por que não nos divertimos um pouco assim? Não será como que se tivéssemos que nos comprometer ou coisa assim. E não vai trair Tadashi porque não será com um garoto. Não acha?"

Vendo que não tinha como contra-argumentar, as duas pensaram na proposta, mas antes de darem uma resposta, foi que escutaram algo se mexer por trás de uma estante.

"O que foi? Será que tem alguém na casa?" Kaori se esgueirou bem devagar com um abajur em mãos e ao olhar a fonte do barulho, viu ser só um gato.

"Ah, olha aqui." Kaori segurou o gatinho no colo. "Deve ter entrado pra pegar um rato ou pássaro e ficou trancado. Vem aqui, bichano." E levando o felino pra cozinha, deu-lhe um pouco de leite e um peixe pra comer. Aki e Erika acariciavam o gato com gosto.

"Pode comer à vontade, querido. Enquanto fica aí, minhas amigas e eu teremos uma...reuniãozinha no quarto." Erika pegou as amigas com carinho e as puxou escada acima, conduzindo-as até o quarto. A timidez que as duas tiveram de início tinha cessado e sorriam mutuamente, a medida que a luz do quarto apagava e a porta aos poucos fechava.

* * *

_Epílogo 3_

Num ponto do fundo do oceano, onde um antigo navio dos anos 40 repousava em paz, duas mulheres entraram por uma abertura aparentemente escavada de dentro pra fora. Uma vez no interior, foram vasculhando por toda parte não achando nada além de muita ferrugem. Conseguindo chegar até um local onde a água não alcançava, viram ser um depósito cheio de caixas de metal vazias, exceto por uma ainda lacrada.

Uma das mulheres puxou um aparelho e escaneou a caixa, vendo pelos sinais que eram o que buscavam.

"Então é isto aqui, Melana?"

"Certamente, Anaya. Trouxe o lacre a prova d`água?" E pegando um tipo de saco plástico na mochila, a garota passou-a para a companheira e ambas lacraram a caixa pra que não se molhasse. Uma vez cumprido seu objetivo, deixaram o navio afundado e voltaram pra superfície, onde um luxuoso barco as esperava.

"Ah, minhas filhas. Vejo que tiveram sucesso na busca." Falou o homem na cabine principal do barco.

"Foi sim, pai. Está bem aqui." Exibiram a caixa embrulhada no plástico. "Foi a única que conseguimos. O resto era tudo ferrugem pura."

"Excelente. Coloquem na câmara." Melana e Anaya colocaram a caixa na sala completamente isolada e uma vez que saíram, a fecharam e segundo após, a caixa se rompeu e um tipo de drone de patas articuladas saiu com tudo, tentando quebrar os vidros.

"Que bichinho ouriçado. Vejamos se sossega um pouquinho." E um gás azulado tomou a sala, parecendo deixar o autômato mais devagar. Não demorou muito até a máquina parar de se mexer.

"Parece que deu certo. Melana, faça a análise." "Imediatamente, papai." A jovem mexeu em uma série de botões, analisando e estudando cada aspecto da máquina.

"Está feito. A bactéria contida no interior do drone foi modificada num líquido inofensivo, que não virará ferrugem em contato com o ar."

"Muito bem feito, querida. Preciso dizer que o finado dr. Kruger era um gênio da física e eletrônica, mas deixou bastante a desejar quanto à química."

"Realmente. De que serve ter criado uma bactéria auto-contaminadora se ela se converte num tipo de super-enferrujador quando exposta ao ar, forte o bastante pra desintegrar até o contaminador?" Anaya indagou com olhar de desdêm.

"Mesmo assim, creio eu que este pequeno brinquedo ainda poderá ter um ótimo propósito em meus planos vindouros. E não tardará o dia em que o mundo irá temer, respeitar e reverenciar o nome do brilhante e famigerado..."

"DOUTOR NAPOLEON ZIN. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA."

Fim

* * *

**Nunca gostei do fim que Aki e Erika tiveram no OVA de Gyo(lembrando que Kaori teve um fim diferente no mangá) e ainda que elas só tenham sido criadas pro anime, quis dar uma perspectiva de como se daria com elas, caso a ameaça dos peixes ambulantes nunca tivesse ocorrido e o lance delas e Kaori irem juntas pra cama foi só pra dar uma esquentada.**

**Não pensaram que uma história de Jonny Quest seria completa sem ao menos uma citação ao doutor Zin, não é?**

**O corpo de Ludvig Kruger achado no gelo foi só pra dar uma atiçada à situação, do mesmo jeito que fiz quando o dr. Quest falou sobre o programa de realidade virtual que planejava realizar e o qual se daria em 'As Reais Aventuras de Jonny Quest.'**


End file.
